My Experiences at Ouran Academy
by Desime
Summary: Aislin Reid is usually a very introverted person, she's even home schooled. Well, you can imagine her problems when she gets sent to Ouran Academy, and meets the infamous "Host Club". They expect her to be just like all their other clients, but they are proven to be very wrong.
1. Chapter 1 My First Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aislin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up in a plush, comfortable, and annoyingly fluffy bed. Usually, I don't mind the extra warmth that the bed gives me, however this morning in particular it is warmer that has been previously, so I am uncomfortable with it. Once I'm awake, as if on cue, there's a maid in my room. I don't know her name, but I don't really care to. It's not because she is a servant -ofcourse it's not, although I pity her for that- it's just that I don't want to know anything about her if I don't plan on sharing anything about myself to her. Although, her name wouldn't be something too horrible to know. "Miss Reid, breakfast is ready for you after you shower, just come downstairs." I nod, and reply "Is father going to be here today?" He left a few days ago on business. "No, ma'am, but he has said that he will be here for dinner." I nod again, and she leaves the room. I carefully pull out the new uniform for school and go to take my shower. Today is a somewhat-special day for me, so it is sad that father won't be here to share it with me, of course there is always mum, but it would be nice to have both of them. Anyway, today is the first day of school at Ouran Academy! I've never actually gone to a real school before, so this is big for me. I've always been homeschooled, but my parents thought that I should get the chance to meet new people, so they enrolled me at Ouran. I will be a high school first year.  
After I'm finished with my shower I dress myself in the Ouran female 's a shame that it's a dress, as I don't quite like them much. Oh well, I'll get over it I suppose. I stare at myself in the mirror for a moment. I try to smooth down my wavy ginger hair, it's pretty frizzy today, but I think I can fix it. All in all, it takes me about 30 minutes to get ready, and that's just my hair! It's a good thing that, unlike most girls, I don't wear makeup or anything, so my hair is really the only thing I have to get ready besides my clothing. After making sure I like the way I look, I head down to the breakfast table.  
"Good morning, Dear." Mum greets me as I sit down at the table. "The cook has prepared a special meal for you today." She smiles brightly at me as I look at the food that's already been placed on the table. "Thank you." I say to the cook, who's standing off to the side, before tasting the food. It's a nice breakfast with pancakes, french toast, sausage, bacon, etc. We have it often here, but never all at once. My family may be rich, but my mother at least can remember a time when food was pretty scarce for her family, so we try not to overindulge. "It tastes delicious." I compliment, and the cook smiles before returning to the kitchen. "It looks like someone else is enjoying their meal, too." My mother says, smiling and pointing to a little kitten eating out of a purple dish near the kitchen. "The cook made her a special cat food, too." Mum adds. "How nice of them." I say pleasantly, "I'm sure that Shayla is grateful for it. She's going to miss me while I'm at school." It's like my cat can understand me, because she looks at me and meows sadly. I smile back at her, "It's okay, Shayla, Mum will keep you company for me." She seems to like this, as she returns to her food.  
The rest of the meal goes by quickly, and I'm soon taken to Ouran Highschool by our driver. I look up at the school from the front. It's so huge! I don't know how I'm going to find my way around this place. I enter the main school building and find the first person I can. "Excuse me, but could you help me find class 1-A? I'm new here." I say nicely. "Of Course, actually, I also have that class." He replies, well that was a stroke of luck. "Here, I can walk with you. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. So, where did you attend school before Ouran?" He asks inquisitively. He seems pretty nice, sort of feminine for a guy, but I'm not going to judge. "I was homeschooled, actually." I reply.  
"Oh, here we are!" He exclaims as he points to a sign that says "Class 1-A" hanging above the door. I enter the class and introduce myself to the teacher, Haruhi goes off somewhere else. "Oh, yes. Miss Reid. It is nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you and I hope you enjoy your time here in class 1-A." The teacher says, "everybody, this is Aislin Reid, she will be joining our class from now on." There only seems to be one empty desk in the room, and the teacher realises this at the same time I do. I'll be seated alone, in the back _Yaay_ "Haruhi, Hikaru," the teacher starts talking again, "would you please try to move the desk from the back and put it between your desks?" They comply, and this other boy, whom I'm guessing is Hikaru, pushes his desk against the wall to make room for mine. "Aislin, you will be sitting between Haruhi and Hikaru."  
The boy with hair colored slightly lighter than my own has a devilish smirk at that comment, and I'm not sure if I should be scared, however I go to my seat and sit down casually. The teacher starts her lesson and I try to take notes as best I can. However, I soon find myself being pelted with little pieces of balled-up paper coming from my left. "Would you please stop that?" I say, a little more harshly than intended, to Hikaru. He just smiles mischievously and I roll my eyes. "Hikaru, leave her alone." Haruhi sounds sort of annoyed, I think he has to say this a little too often. Hikaru does stop, however five minutes later it continues again. This time, however, I don't respond in any way, and eventually he stops.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asks.  
"What do you mean?" I reply.  
"Well, it usually really upsets people when we do that." He says flatly. "But not you." I smirk a little. "Exactly. And it worked, right? You stopped doing it."  
"Well, I got bored." He says defensively. Wait a minute... Just right now... "You said 'when we do that'. What do you mean by 'we'?" I ask, confused, and he looks pretty surprised. "You mean you didn't notice?" He asks. "Notice what?" Is my reply, and he looks at me like I'm the biggest idiot in the world. I suppose when he answers I will feel like it, too. "Two desks down, next to Haruhi. That's Kaoru Hitachiin, my twin brother." I honestly didn't look at anyone else in class unless they talked to me. Looking over, I notice that there is almost an exact copy of Hikaru sitting two desks down, just like he said. "So there's two of you?" I ask, sounding quite annoyed, although not on purpose. "I hope-for the sanity of everyone else around here- that he doesn't act like you, too." He smirks and I can here a snicker from Kaoru a couple desks down. "You don't know the half of it." Haruhi says, sounding quite exhausted. "Poor Haruhi." I say quietly. Honestly, I suppose if you get close enough to these twins, they are probably pretty fun to be around.  
The rest of the day passes quickly and soon the bell rings to leave. I try to exit the class quickly, however I'm stopped by two hands grabbing either arm. "You seem like an interesting person, Aislin." One voice says, "By the way, have you ever heard of a Host Club?" Another voice finishes the sentence for him. "Hikaru, Kaoru, stop trying to force people to request you!" Haruhi says from behind me, as I hear two twins say "Pick Hitachiin" in unison. "What's a host club?" I ask as the twins leave and Haruhi stands in front of me. My question is ignored, however. "They are just upset because their request rate has gone down 10%." Haruhi says. I'm still confused. "What's a host club?" I repeat. "Why don't I show you?" A new voice says, emerging from the corridor. This new boy inquires to Haruhi why she is late before quickly coming over to me. He is quite tall, and he looks to be in the grade above me, he has blond hair. I must admit that he does look a bit attractive, however I don't act upon this small thought at all. He leans in towards me and puts a hand on my cheek, "The Host Club is a club where beautiful young ladies, such as yourself, come to be entertained by the most attractive boys at Ouran Academy." He says, keeping his face about an inch away from mine. Has this person ever heard of personal space? I step away from him quickly. "You know, I think I'd rather not find out about this club, actually." I start to walk away, but notice that this comment has prompted a small laugh out of Haruhi. I don't see how someone like him could be involved in a host club, he seems too smart for something like that.  
After getting away from Haruhi and whoever it is that's also in this 'Host Club', I go to the front of the school to wait for my driver. He seems to be running late, so I sit down on a bench to wait. Someone else seems to be in the same situation because he sits down on the other side of the bench. I look over and see it's a boy who seems to be a third-year. He looks very mysterious and kind of attractive, actually. He looks over at me and I quickly look away. It's kind of awkward, but soon my driver pulls up and I'm taken home.  
I get home and the driver apologizes for the fifth time for being late. I go inside and find mom waiting for me, along with a room full of new clothes and mannequins. "Oh, good you're home!" She says enthusiastically. "How was your day?" She asks and I tell her it was fine, but I'm more concerned about the clothes.  
Just as I figured, I am forced into outfit after outfit as she takes little notes on which ones look best, or this one is too short, etc. I actually don't really mind this, I mean it can get annoying, but it's an opportunity to spend time with mum. She used to be a fashion designer, and it's something she still loves to do, so I'm glad to help her out with it.  
After helping mom with her dresses, I go to my room to do my homework. Soon later I'm called downstairs. Dad is home! Once he gets here we go to eat dinner. It is nice to see him again since he's almost always too busy. "So, how was your first day at Ouran?" He asks me during dinner. "Oh, it was fine." He doesn't seem to like this reply. "Do you like your class? Did you meet anyone interesting? You don't have a boyfriend yet, do you?" He asks me about five other questions before I tell him to stop. "Well, I need details." Is what he tells me, so I explain my day to him.


	2. Chapter 2-- The Group Project

It's the next day and I'm at school. Hikaru starts poking me, trying to get my attention. "What is it?" I ask him, annoyed. "I'm _trying_ to do my work." I turn to face him to see what he wants. "Most of the girls here are guests at the host club, so why aren't you?" He asks me. "Well, it's just not my cup of tea." I answer. "Why not?" He persists. "Well, to be frank, I think it's pointless. Not to mention pretty stupid." I answer honestly. "Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning?" He retorts, sarcastically. "Oh, because you are always _so_ pleasant, right?" I shoot back.

He turns around and faces the representative, who is now in the front of the class. So _now_ he wants to pay attention. The class rep. is talking about some new project we're doing. "To encourage unity between the classes, we are doing a joint-project with classes 2-A and 3-A. The point is to get to know more people, so try not to pick people you already know. There will be four to a team, two from this class, and two from another class." He says. _Great_, exactly the kind of project where everyone picks their friends, and I never fit into that equation.  
Everyone scrambles to find a partner, and I soon find Kaoru leaning against my desk. What does he want? "Hey Aislin, would you be my partner?" That's sort of surprising, as I didn't expect anyone to want to be in my group. "Hikaru and Haruhi are a group, and I need a partner." He explains. "Sure" I say. "The second and third years will be coming right now to pick the rest of the group." He tells me. I haven't talked to him much, but he doesn't seem to be that much like his brother, other than looks of course.  
Classes 2-A and 3-A come pretty soon after that. It seems like only some of the students came to our class; most of them probably don't want to group with first-years. I see Haruhi and Hikaru quickly join with two second years. A blond one, that I think I've seen before, and a smart-looking guy wearing glasses. The blonde says something about a family-group. Are they related? I turn to Kaoru to ask when I see he's over talking to some third-years, so I go to join him. "Aislin, these are third-years Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, would you mind grouping with them?" I shake my head 'no'. I think I have seen Takashi before, but I'm not sure. He looks pretty mysterious, and serious. I'm also tempted to ask if Mitsukuni is really a third-year, but that would be rude.  
"Most people just call me Hunny, though, and they call him Mori!" Mitsukuni says cutely. He looks and acts like he should be in elementary school. I wonder if he was put ahead in school at we have our groups, a teacher begins to announce what our project will be. "Every group must design, make, and sell a product on campus. The product may be anything you like, however it must be completely original. The group that sells the most products wins."  
This is an interesting project. After it is explained, we each get a little space to work on our project. My group is sharing the abandoned 'Music Room 3' with one other group. It's a big enough room, lots of space to work. However I have been told that this is also the place where the Host Club meets. Of course it is.  
The room is divided in half, to give each team privacy, and we start to brainstorm ideas. "Our project should be something that benefits the other students, or helps them in some way." I throw out, and Kaoru nods "That way more people will buy it." He adds. "If it works." Mori says. I think this is the first time I've heard him say anything. I suppose Kaoru and I look confused, because Hani elaborates on this for him. "I think he means that we can't focus on making it look nice, we also need to make sure it's effective." I think that, no matter what he says, Hani makes everything sound cute; like a five year-old. Mori nods, "Yes." He doesn't say much, does he?  
We take down notes on everything that's said, and decide this is all we'll do for the day. We have some ideas, but we're still not sure what our product will be. School ends and I go to the front of the school, where my driver is already waiting for me. I notice Mori sitting on a bench, waiting for someone, and I realize he was there yesterday too. He looks at me and I wave to him, before getting in the car.  
When I get home Dad is already waiting for me. "How was your day?" He asks. "It was good, we're working on a group project." "Oh, that's nice. Who is in your group?" he seems very curious about this, and I answer hesitantly. "Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Why?" He ignores my question. "Are they friends of yours? If not, you'd do well to make the so." They must be important families or something, because Dad has entered business mode. This happens often: me having to befriend someone, or at least make them like me, because their parents are business associates or just important people. I got used to this, and it became the main reason I'm nice to most people.  
"So, what is this project about?" Mum chimes in, I didn't even notice she was in the room until now. "Well, we have to successfully manufacture and sell a product on campus." I explain, I also tell them some of the ideas we've been coming up with. Dad compliments every one, but I'm not sure if he's being sincere, or if he just doesn't want to insult me. Dad expects me to carry on his business one day-and I suppose I probably will- however at the moment I don't want to. I've often wished that I had an older sibling, for many reasons but mainly to have someone to look up to, or spend time with. Now I have another reason to add to the list: so I can be who I want. I wish there was someone else to take on the expectations of my father, someone else to be the 'perfect child'.  
I often hear adults tell my parents that, that I am the "perfect child". I often would plan to be rebellious and ruin something that was important to Dad, however I realized that I wouldn't gain anything from that, only loose. I don't think there is a "perfect child" out there, only an obedient and personality-less one. I think this, because if you spend your time pleasing others, you lose who you are. I'm such a hypocrite.  
And yet, I don't know if I'll ever be able to change that. I put up this "perfect" appearance, as I always have, to please other people-namely my parents. I'm afraid that if they could read my mind, even this thought now, they would find that a very different girl lies underneath the perfection. A girl that is very imperfect. A girl that questions everything and everyone around her. A girl that thinks differently than society (and is therefore wrong). A girl who thinks suck fowl things about society, authority, and people in general. A girl that grew up way to fast. A girl that wishes she hadn't matured, who wants to be childish and have fun. A girl who is trapped. A girl who no one has ever seen, but many have met. This girl is the real Aislin Monique Reid. Nobody knows her, though. All they know is the Aislin that is pretty, perfect, kind, and obedient. What they don't know is that a completely different person lies behind her emerald-green eyes, someone strange.  
"You should go do your homework." Mum says, waking me from my day-dream like state. Did they notice I was deep in thought? What did they assume I was thinking about? i go to my room and do my homework.. A maid brings me my dinner to my room. She tells me that my parents will be out this evening, and all of tomorrow. _That's just great_. Something else strikes me, is the same maid as yesterday. I remember that I wanted to ask her what her name was. "Would you sit, and talk with me for a moment?" I ask, and she looks confused, but does sit down. "Have I done something wrong?" She asks me, of course that's what she thought.  
"No, I'd just like to talk for a moment. Do you know where my parents are going?" I knew she didn't. They probably don't want me to know, although I don't see why. "You know, I never caught your name, and I see you so often, but I don't know what to call you." I say. "My name is Sophia." She says softly. She has a very gentle voice, and I think it fits her personality. "That's a lovely name." I say, honestly. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but how did you come to work for my family?" I ask, actually pretty curious. "Well, I knew your mother when she lived in France, and when she got married and decided to move to Ireland, she took me with her. See, she knew I needed work, so she convinced your father to hire me." She finishes.  
"That's nice," I say, "but why work as a maid? Doesn't it bother you, serving someone else like that?" It seems like it would bother her. "Not really. Essentially, everyone works for someone else. There's always someone above you. And this way, I do get the nice room that comes with it." She laughs. "Besides, I quite like you and your family. You're kinder than most rich people." I think that was a compliment. I think about this for a minute. She has probably the worst job-at least in my opinion- and yet she's still so grateful for it. I really admire that. I talk to Sophia for a while, getting to know her. I like her, she's a really nice person. I guess I fell asleep talking to her, because next thing I know it's morning.  
I eat breakfast alone, just like I did dinner. I go to school as usual. When I get there, I accidentally run into Mori-literally. "I am so sorry!" I say as I back up. "No problem." He says, and then it's pretty awkward. Suddenly I remember the last time I say him. He was sitting on a bench in front of the school, he was the day before too. "Mori-senpai?"I begin, "Why were you waiting after school for so long?" He looks kind of surprised at my question, but answers anyway. "My younger brother is in the middle school. I wait for him." He says. "Oh, that's nice! I didn't know you had a brother." The bell rings to go to class.


	3. Chapter 3-- Cats and Bunnies?

It is just after lunch. We are going to be given about an hour to work on our project. I walk into class and sit down, and I notice that Hikaru and Kaoru are hovering around Haruhi's desk. "What is your group going to do?" Hikaru asks Kaoru. "We still have no idea." Kaoru answers. "Yeah? Well no ideas are better than bad ones!" Haruhi says gruffly. Hikaru laughs a little and Kaoru gives him a questioning look, so he explains. "Tono wants to market commoner's coffee." Kaoru laughs "You won't let him, though... right?" The teacher comes into the classroom and everyone goes to their seats. Commoner's coffee? What is that?  
Soon enough we are in our groups and working on our projects. We really aren't getting anywhere. I didn't imagine that it would be this hard. I'm playing around with my pencil when Hunny starts complaining about his book bag. "The strap on my bag is scratching me!" He says sadly as he tries to adjust the strap. Poor Hunny. When I think about it, though, they are pretty uncomfortable. Mori helps him fix the strap. "Hey, that's a good idea! We could sell covers for the straps on book bags to make them more comfortable!" Kaoru says suddenly. "That is a good idea." I agree. Kaoru starts to sketch out an idea of what it should look like, just as the bell rings.  
"Dammit! I'm still not done!" Kaoru exclaims. "We could meet somewhere after school to work on it." Hunny suggests. "I would say my house, but something tells me Hikaru would try to bug us. He wants to know what we're doing." Hani nods "That would be hard." Suddenly I remember something, "My house would be pretty quiet. And, my mom has a studio area. I'm sure she wouldn't mind us using it."  
And so now everyone is at my house. We've already finished the designs, and we are using some of mom's fabrics to try to start making them. Or, that's the idea. It's not happening, however, because they all thought it would be fun to explore my house. (That idea belongs to a certain twin that I won't mention.) "Aislin, your house is so small." Kaoru says, sounding unimpressed. "And it's _so_ clean!" Hunny says as he stares into a vase that's on display. "Be careful with that!" I run over to him, making sure he doesn't break anything. I turn around and notice Mori admiring a seashell collage on the wall, and I go over to him. "It's pretty, huh? They're all real. It's a collection of shells we've found on our trips to the beach." I explain. He just nods, and replies "Mori likes shea shells." He refers to himself in the third-person?  
Suddenly, I hear Kaoru, in the other room, say "Oops!" and I run over to him to see what he broke. When I get there, I see that nothing is broken, but that doesn't set me at ease. "What did you do?" I ask anxiously.  
"I accidently spilt coffee-"  
"Where did you get coffee?"  
"-It's called the kitchen-anyway, I spilt coffee on the dress."  
I turn to see a nice sundress with a huge coffee stain on it. "That's okay. It was only a show dress anyway." He looks confused. "It was designed to look nice and stay on the mannequin the whole time, never be worn." I say as I carefully remove the dress from the mannequin "They get dirty all the time, so Mum made several extras." I pull out one of the extras from a drawer and smooth it out before putting it back on the mannequin. "Your mother is a designer?" Kaoru asks "I didn't know that. I thought the dress was important." He still looks pretty sorry for hurting the dress. "No, you're fine. Anyway, that wasn't a very popular design- I think. I remember her saying something about one of her dresses not doing very well, I think it was that one." He nods, and we go back to the living room with Hunny and Mori.  
"I didn't know you had a cat!" Hunny exclaims as he points to a curled up baby Siamese that's cuddling with a toy rabbit. "Where did the bunny come from?" I ask.  
"It's my usa-chan!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry if Shayla took it." I start towards my kitten."Here, I'll get it back for you." Honey jumps in front of me. "No! Usa-chan likes kitties! Besides, it's _so_ cute!" I don't know which looks cuter right now, Shayla and Usa-chan or Hunny-senpai. Although, Honey is also pretty loud, and he wakes Shayla up. She looks at the strangers in the house for the first time, I think that she will freak and run away, but she surprises me and walks up to Hunny. She tries to make him pet her.  
"So, you like cats?" Kaoru asks. "Yes, they're my favorite animals." I answer. "I think you would get along well with Nekozawa-senpai." He says. "Who?" He doesn't answer my question, but he does say something that sounds like 'doesn't like the host club' or something like that. I couldn't hear very well because he said it quietly, almost under his breath.  
Kaoru walks off somewhere else, I'm not sure where, and Hunny and Mori play with Shayla. I'm sure that she loves the attention. I hear Hunny pout and I notice that Shayla just got up and left while they were still petting her. "Sorry, Hunny, cat's just do that sometimes. Maybe she was hungry." He still looks sad, but he nods and waits for her to come back. "Here, have Usa-chan." Mori says, handing Hunny his bunny, and Honey looks so much happier now.  
"Aislin, is this your family?" Kaoru says from the back of the room. He's looking at a picture of me and my parents. "Yes." I walk over to him. "Why?" He turns toward me. "So, you're an alone here?" I'm sort of confused but I answer anyway. "Well, besides the staff. I don't have any siblings though, so when my parents are gone I guess I am pretty alone." His expression softens "I don't know what I would do in that situation. I've really been alone, I've always had Hikaru." I think about this for a moment. "Well, I've never had a sibling, so I guess I'm adjusted to it." He nods "I think Hikaru and I broke the rules on that one. We've always had each other-never been apart- but yet we were always so lonely." He pauses for a moment, "Let me ask you this, can you tell us apart? Most people can't, and we both like and dislike that. We seem to contradict everything we do or say." Can I tell them apart? I've never really tried. I decide carefully on how I will answer. "That's not a fair question." I finally say.  
"Oh really, how so?" He asks. "Well, I hardly ever see you both together. I have Hikaru, that I sit next to in class, and I have Kaoru, who is in my project my mind they aren't together. Two different people. However if you were together, no. I wouldn't be able to tell you apart." He seems to be thinking pretty hard about it. "Okay, so when you think of either of us, how do you know if it's me or Hikaru, how do you tell?" I roll my eyes."You act as if I think about you two _so_ , to be honest there is a big difference between the two of you." He looks as if this is new to him. You would think someone else would've told them sooner (I know I can't be the only one to notice.) "Well, honestly, -and no getting offended or butthurt here- but you two have very different personalities. Another contradiction? You pride yourselves on being the same, yet you are very different. For example, you seem to be a bit nicer than Hikaru, who is also the more annoying of the two."

He starts laughing. "You must really dislike Hikaru, then?" I shake my head, "Actually, he's not _that_ bad. Gets on my nerves pretty often, but he seems like an interesting person. He's honest about everything-no matter how rude it may come across as- and that could be a good quality." Kaoru looks confused "So, you know that he is annoying, and rude, and generally has quite a few bad qualities, but you still have a good opinion of him?" I shrug. "Yeah. I guess I just realized that in some ways, I'm no better myself. Everyone has both their good and bad qualities. You can't focus on just one." Actually, I've never really had a set opinion on _anyone_ I just thought of this now. I've never known myself to decide what I think of someone upon meeting them. Now that I think about it, I rarely ever find myself deciding what I think about someone. I hardly ever tell myself 'I like this person' or 'I dislike this person'. I just subconsciously decided to be around certain people more, I never even notice that I do it. that might be why I never really had many friends. I've never told anyone "Hey, I like you, be my friend." or anything like most people do. I guess people like to know what you think of them? I never have. I don't ask people what they think of me, because I'm afraid I'll get an answer that I don't questions are tricky.  
"Okay, I have another question." Kaoru's voice chimes over my thoughts. "Would you consider either of us, Hikaru and I, one of your friends?" Another tricky question. "Well, I suppose so. Like I said, I don't think about these things. Although, I do enjoy spending time with both of you." However annoying they may be, they are pretty annoying. I think about what Kaoru said earlier, and something hits me. "You said that you and Hikaru are always together, right?" He nods, not really understanding what I'm getting at. "Then wouldn't it upset you to be in two separate groups? I would think you would want to be together." Kaoru nods. "Yeah, I do wish that we could be in the same group, but sometimes it's good to branch out and do things on your own."  
I'm about to reply when Mori enters the room. "Mitsukuni has an idea." He says, before pointing to the studio area. "In there."  
All three of us go to see what Hunny's done. He seems to have made a strap out of some of the loose fabric lying around. "It looks nice." I say, almost automatically, and not really paying attention to it. "Why are there bunnies on it?" Kaoru asks, looking at it closely. There were bunnies? I didn't notice. "To make it cuter, duh!" Honey replies. Where did he get fabric with bunnies on it? I didn't know we had any.  
Hunny also shows us an idea for a stand to sell our products out of. "That's a good idea, if we set it up somewhere at school, we'll sell more." I say, imagining what the stand should look like. We need posters. "We'll need to make a lot of them, even if we end up making too many, so we don't run out." I say, and everyone agrees. "YAY! MASS-PRODUCTION!" Kaoru says loudly. Okay...  
We throw out some more ideas, how much they will cost, when we'll sell them, who we want to sell them to, etc. We make as many more of the straps as we can with leftover fabric. I think we have almost ten. We also decided to try to start selling a few tomorrow. We lose track of time and soon enough it's almost 9:00 at night. Everyone goes home, and I stay in the studio working on designs.  
I draw out designs for what signs we can put up, different designs on the straps, what the stand should look like, and more. I'm still working when I start to feel really tired and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4-- Kyle

**A/N: So, I've been trying to keep a good distance between when I release the chapters... but I'm so excited! So, I looked today and I have 200+ views! You people are AMAZING! Still no reviews, but the amount of people that are at least looking at it is good enough :). I love all my readers, you guys are awesome :). I'd also like to say that this is the longest chapter I have written so far so, I really hope you like it.**

**And of course, I don't own Ouran, I do own Aislin... enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I'm still on the studio floor when I wake up, although I now have a pillow and a blanket. I get up and go into the kitchen, mom and dad are still gone, and none of the staff knows when they'll be back. For some reason, their cell phones have been shut off. They must be doing something important.

I'm eating breakfast when I remember that our group had decided to meet an hour before school to set up the stand and start selling. I'm almost 30 minutes late! I rush to get to school and find where we are supposed to set up the stand.

I get there and the stand is already up, and the rest of my group is already busy working it. "You're late." Kaoru says flatly. "I Know, I fell asleep really late last night." I say, of course I know excuses won't help. I haven't been working the stand five minutes when Hikaru, Haruhi and the rest of their group walk up to the stand. "What exactly are you selling?" Hikaru asks, and I explain our product. Kaoru starts talking to the two other people in their group, I don't know who they are.

"Who's the girl in your group?" The blonde one aks, and Kaoru starts to answer, but before he can a smart looking guy in glasses interrupts him. "This is class 1-A student Aislin Reid. She was born in Ireland but her family moved to Japan to promote their business. He's reading out of some black book, how does he know this stuff? Apparently it's become obvious of my eavesdropping, because Hikaru has stopped talking and keeps trying to get my attention in other ways. "How does he-?" I say quietly, and not purposely out loud. Hikaru laughs "That is Kyoya Ohtori for you. Don't question it, he knows everything."

"Um... Okay..?" Is my only response. I look at the rest of their group and I realize that the blonde one looks kind of familiar. It's like Hikaru can read my mind because he goes on to say "That is Tamaki Suoh. He founded the Host Club." I nod and give a quiet 'nice to meet you' to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Hey Aislin!" Hunny says excitedly. I totally forgot he was here. "Tama-chan is from France, too, just like you mother!" He says happily. "How did you know my mom is from France?" I ask, confused."There was a picture of her in front of the Eiffel Tower at your house." He replies. "_That's not creepy at all._" I reply sarcastically as I go to the back of the stand to get more straps to sell. I would normally tell the other group to leave, but it seems like they are only attracting customers. I guess everyone wants to buy what the Host club buys. I roll my eyes.

"How did you get so lucky?" One of the female customers asks me as I take her money. "What do you mean?" I ask, confused. "Well, you get to spend so much time working with such handsome guys!" As if on cue, the twins come on either side of me and wrap their arms around me 'twin sandwich' style.  
"I know Aislin, how did someone like _you,_" He says 'you' almost as an insult.

"Get to have such awesome friends as _us_?" I roll my eyes and get away from them, but the other girl only says this is proof of how lucky I am. I say it's borderline sexual harassment. All the same, I do wonder how I ended up with this group of strange 'friends' that I don't think are going to leave me alone any time soon. I notice that Haruhi kind of smirks and I get the indication that he was the twins' favorite victim before me. If I were him, I would like the fact of them moving on to someone else, as well.

I leave the stand and go behind it. I was intending to get away from everyone, but it seems like I only ran into Mori. "Hello." He says "Hi." He is sitting in the grass next to a tree that's behind the stand. I sit down next to him. "Ouran sure has beautiful gardens." I say, looking at a rosebush nearby. "Great garden club." He replies, and I nod. "Are you in any clubs? Besides the Host Club, of course." I ask. I wonder what he thinks about, he seems to do so much of it. "Kendo club." He replies. "Oh, you're into martial arts?" I ask "That's nice." He nods. "Have you joined any clubs? It is a good way to meet people." I shake my head "No, not really. Although I've been looking at some. I was thinking about the debate club." He nods. "You would be good." He smiles slightly, and I smile back. "Thank you."

"What is your impression of Ouran so far?" Mori asks. I've never heard him say so much, and I wonder if he talks like this often. "Well, it's a pretty nice school. The people here are really friendly." I say. Some of the people here are a little _too_ friendly, I add silently. He nods, "That's good. Most of the people here like you, as well." He says, and I'm confused. "I didn't know I was noticed by anyone."

"But you are, especially by the boys around here." He replies, and I can almost feel the color coming to my cheeks. "I... did not know that." I say kind of awkwardly. He laughs, "The funny thing is, though, that none of them even think about approaching you, because they think you are already in a relationship. You haven't even been here a week." That surprises me. I had honestly thought that I was pretty invisible. "In a relationship with who?" I ask. "Some people say Hikaru, some say Kaoru, but the majority believe someone from your previous school." I burst out laughing, and he looks at me suspiciously. "I was homeschooled!" I explain. I wonder why anyone cares about my life so much as to make assumptions like that. Especially when, if they were to ask, I would answer such questions for them. I guess gossip is more fun? "We should go back to the stand, before we are missed." Mori says, and I agree.

When we get there, the two 2nd years are arguing over something involving money, and the twins are watching and laughing. Speaking of money... "Hey, how much did we make today? It's already about time to close down." I ask Kaoru. "Well, we sold all of them." So, we did pretty good today. Something makes me wonder if that has anything to do with the Host Club being around, it probably does.

It's later on in the day, and we're in class. Hikaru is complaining to me about something Tamaki did yesterday, I'm not really paying attention. Suddenly, I hear a voice over the intercom. "Aislin Reid to the main office." It chimes. Me? I have no idea why. Everyone turns to me, looking just as confused as I am, as I get up to leave. "You have a phone call waiting for you. They said it was important." The secretary explains, handing me the phone. "Hello? This is Aislin." I say into the phone. "Hello, sweetie!" It's Mum. "Listen, I don't have much time, but me and your father will be home tonight. We're bringing a big surprise, you won't even be able to guess. Just prepare yourself for anything!" I hang up the phone after saying goodbye to mom, and I thank the secretary for letting me use it.

Class must have ended while I was in the office because Hikaru and Kaoru are waiting outside when I leave. "So, what's up?" Hikaru asks. "It's none of your business." I say, walking away. They follow me. "It wasn't bad, was it?" Kaoru asks. I'm beginning to tell a difference in their voices. "Is someone hurt?" They sound sincerely concerned, so I decide to answer. "No, nothing bad. Just my mom calling to say she'll be here soon." I walk a little faster.

The twins catch up to me and stand on either side of me-no escape. "Aislin, I'm kind of jealous." One of them says. "Why?" I humor. "Well, Kaoru got to go to your house, and I didn't." Hikaru sounds as if it's the most tragic thing ever. "So, obviously, we should go to your house again." Kaoru says. "No." I respond flatly. "So, then, you like Kaoru better?" He's trying to make me pity him, followed by Kaoru quietly saying 'I told you so'. "Right now, I don't really like either of you too much." I say, annoyed. "That hurts, Aislin, it really hurts." I can't tell who said it, because they both move to stand next to each other, and in front of me.

"Okay, we'll settle this with a game." They say in unison. they look at eachother mischievously before pulling out two hats. "If we win, we go to your house," One says, "but if you win, we leave you alone." The other finishes. "Fine, what game?" I ask suspiciously. They switch places a few times and put on the hats. "The which one is Hikaru game!" They say excitedly, and in unison. "Guess who is Hikaru, and you win." "Many have played, but few have won." I look at them carefully before I decide. "The one on the right is Hikaru, the one of the left is Kaoru." I guess, based off of their voices. "Oops! You got it wrong!" The twins say happily. I get the feeling that no matter what I guessed, I'd be wrong.

So here I am, getting home, along with the Hitachiin twins. Apparently Dad came home earlier than Mum, who is the one with the 'present'. I'm beginning to think that the 'which one is Hikaru game' is really some kind of death trap, because I don't think there's any way for me to get out of this alive.  
"Wow, Aislin, your house is small!" Hikaru exclaims, "I know, right?" Kaoru tells him. "Aislin, you're home? Who is with you?" Dad says, walking into the living room. "Hi, Dad." I walk over and give Dad a quick hug. "Who is this?" He asks, pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru. They both grin and walk over to him, hands extended. "We are Aislin's best friends!" One of them says, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

Dad smiles and shakes their hands, each in turn. "It's nice to meet you," He says, "I didn't know Aislin had any friends-" "DAD!" "-although, now I wonder what else she didn't tell me-" "DAD!" I interrupt, for the second time. "You know, we have homework to do!" I say as I grab both twins' arms and pull them towards the study. "Aww... but Aislin," One of them whines "we want to talk to your dad some more!" I roll my eyes. "Well, our homework isn't going to do itself." I say, leading them into the study. Before I'm completely in the clear, one of them asks if they can stay for dinner, which Dad obviously allows. I roll my eyes again. "Kill me now." The twins look around the study, probably trying to find some way to mess stuff up further. "I like your dad, Aislin." Kaoru says. "Yeah, can't wait to meet your mom." Hikaru adds, and Kaoru agrees. "Don't you guys have your own family to annoy?" I ask. "Yeah, but that gets boring." Hikaru says. "You-and your family- are much more interesting." Kaoru adds.

It's about an hour and a half later, and we're waiting for mom to get home to eat dinner. Hikaru and Kaoru have pretty much made themselves at home here, and we're sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Mom walks in and everyone jumps up, surprised. "Hello!" Mom says happily. There is a little boy behind her, he appears to be 9-10 years old, and his brown hair is long enough to cover his eyes. "This is Kyle." Mom says, "He will be staying with us for a few weeks, then we will decide if he is right for our family." She says. "He doesn't look Japanese, where is he from?" I ask curiously. "You're right Aislin, that's why we were gone for so long. Kyle was born in England. The orphanage has been having trouble finding him a home, so I really hope he fits in well here." Dad explains, walking into the room. He bends down to Kyle's level. "Hey, Buddy, are you hungry?" The scared little boy nods, looking around the room.

We are all sitting at the table, already eating. "So, Aislin, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Mom asks, and I realize that I haven't told her about them yet. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they are in my class." I explain. "So, you're... twins?" Kyle says something for the first time. The twins nod in sync. "That must be nice. I had a little brother once." Kyle says sadly, and Mum looks uncomfortable. "What happened to him?" Hikaru asks nonchalantly, and Kaoru gives him a nasty 'watch-what-you-say' glare. "He got 'dopted out." Kyle answers. It's nice that he's opening up and talking,and his slight British accent makes it so much cuter. "I miss him." Kyle adds. "Well, at least he's okay. I mean, I'm sure it would be nice to see him, but isn't it equally as nice to know that he's safe, where he is?" I throw out. I don't know what Kyle is going through, but it's easy to empathize. He smiles at me. "That's the best way to look at it." He says happily. Kaoru gives me a strange look from across the table, I wonder why.


	5. Chapter 5-The Dance: To Go or Not to Go?

**A/N: SO... There are over 400 views! You people are amazing and I love all of you... just not on a personal level... maybe... O.o**

**Anyway, in this chapter we get introduced to new character Yuki, and the annual school dance. Um... yeah... Okay, I have a question for anybody who's reading this: What do you think happens next? Honestly, I'd love to hear your ideas. I have quite a bit of the story already written, however I like to know how my readers interpret it as well. So anyway, read, then review (in that order is usually most effective) and enjoy! :)  
OH an I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

After dinner the twins went home. Dad has, apparently, turned the guest bedroom into a room for Kyle. He didn't like being alone, though, and only 10 minutes after Mum tucked him in, I find him in my room.

"I heard something outside my window." He says, looking embarrassed. "There's nothing to be afraid of outside-or inside, for that matter." He doesn't seem to believe me. "I can prove it to you." I say, and he seems intrigued, but still skeptical.

As soon as we step out into the garden, the lights come on. Several lights, in the trees, in the bushes, around the fountain. Kyle's eyes light up. "It's _so_ pretty!" He says, and I nod. "It is only like this at night." Kyle runs around the garden, inspecting every little thing.I used to love it, too, when we first moved here. "So, do you like it here?" I ask him. "It's nice... but it's different." He says, but quickly adds, "Not the garden or anything, but Japan in general." I nod, "I understand. When we first moved to Japan, it was hard for me too. It is a lot different from where I was born." He looks at me strangely. "So, you were not born in Japan either? So we are similar?" I nod. "You will find that everyone has at least one thing in common, that's how you make friends." He looks as if he's thinking hard on this. "Your friends-that were at dinner-you said they were in your class. At school? The only school I've been to was the small 'Foster school'. It was like a homeschooling, only about 5 people a class. Only people in foster care could attend." He looks sort of sad at this. "Well, now you can (sort of) go to the same school as me: Ouran Academy. Except I will be in the High School, and you will be in the elementary school." He nods, understanding. He still seems to be deep in thought. "Come on, let's get to bed."

The next morning, I have to walk Kyle to his class, which Hikaru is helping me with. I didn't go to Ouran for elementary, so I don't know where the classes are. Both twins had wanted to come, since it is apparently the same classroom they had in elementary, but I needed Kaoru to cover for me at the product stand. Hikaru, Kyle, and I walk into the classroom and to the teacher. She says something to Hikaru like, 'good to see you again', but I'm not really paying attention to that. I do notice that Hikaru looks annoyed, and kind of upset. She probably mistook him for Kaoru. I walk up to her with Kyle following shyly behind. "This is Kyle, he is your newest student." I introduce him. "Who are you to be missing class right now?" The teacher asks. "I'm Aislin his...sister." The teacher nods, then looks to Hikaru. "She's new too, and didn't know where the class was." The teacher doesn't seem to believe him, but doesn't say anything.

"I didn't know that class had already started." Hikaru says as we head to our class. "Must've taken us longer than expected." I reply. "Wouldn't have if that kid wasn't so slow." He says harshly. "He was nervous! Besides, it's better to be out of class longer, right? We have hall passes." I show him the hall pass that the office people gave us. He nods and we continue to the high school.

When we get to the high school, we see posters for some dance posted everywhere. "We have this icebreaker dance every year, even though everyone already knows each other." He shrugs. 'It's not mandatory, so not many people go." He shrugs. "You would think that more people would go, even if it's the same thing every year." I wonder aloud. "Well, to go you need a date. That normally wouldn't be a problem, except for clubs like the Host Club. We don't pick favorites by asking only a certain girl to the dance, so we just don't go." I nod. "I guess that makes sense, but do people really care that much about the Host Club?" I ask. "Well, we're kind of a big deal around here." I roll my eyes. "_That didn't affect your ego at all, huh?"_ I say sarcastically.

We get to class and I can already hear the social butterflies buzzing about the dance. The girls are mostly talking about how they wish the Host Club would be in attendance, and the boys mostly talking about how they don't want to go. We sit down in our seats after giving the hall pass to the teacher.

We have to go work on selling our products during class, as it is due tomorrow. Tomorrow we will present our product, and how well it did. Kaoru and I are walking to meet Honey and Mori at the stand, when somebody grabs me by the arm. "Huh?" I turn around to face whoever it was, and Kaoru notices and turns as well. "Reid... Aislin?" The boy who now commands my attention asks. He looks to be maybe a second year, he's pretty tall, black hair, and I think his eyes are green. He's hesitating in talking, so I have the time to notice all this. "I am Yuki," He starts, he seems nervous. "and I was wondering, if you don't already have a date, uhm... if you would go with me, to the dance?" He smiles sort of shyly. I will admit that he does look pretty cute, and I would probably feel bad if I rejected him. I can see Kaoru looking kind of conflicted standing off to the side. Yuki looks to Kaoru nervously, then back to me. "Um... sure, I'll go with you." I say, smiling.

As soon as we are alone and walking to the stand Kaoru stops walking. "Something wrong?" I ask and he gives me a mean look. "Yes, why are you going to the dance with _him_?" He says the word 'him' offensively. "What, are you _jealous_ or something?" I ask, slightly sarcastically. "What? Of course not! I just feel bad for him, is all." He replies defensively, and... is he blushing? Huh. "Besides, he doesn't look that bad, either. Better than some people around here." I reply. "Yeah, well he's a jerk." Kaoru says, turning like he's going to start walking again, but he doesn't. Is he worried about me? Why would he be? "He seemed nice enough. You're just being unfair." He looks at me, looking concerned, before leaving. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He says as he walks off.

I walk back to the stand slower than Kaoru did. I wonder why he was acting so strange? He usually seems very calm and collected, and ration, as well. I don't understand why he was acting this way. Was he actually jealous? I don't think so. Does he really believe that this Yuki is really that bad a person? That's more likely, but I don't see why.

When I get to the stand, there's an awkward atmosphere. Immediately Honey pulls me to the side. "Do you know if Kao-chan is in a bad mood about something? It seems bad, did Hika-chan do something?" He asks, concerned. "Well, I don't think it was a problem with Hikaru. They were on good terms last time I saw them." Honey nods and goes back to work the stand, but I catch Mori staring at me. "You know more than you let on." He says confidently, and now I feel bad. "Kaoru is upset with me. He got mad when some guy asked me to the dance and I accepted." Mori just stares for a moment, like he's thinking. "Maybe he was right, Kaoru, I wouldn't react that way without reason." He says. "Well, what was I supposed to say, 'no'? I don't know anyone here, he's probably the only guy that would ask me." Now I'm the one acting defensive, but I don't know why.

Mori and I go back to the stand, where me and Kaoru are purposely left to work it alone. Honey made some excuse to leave, but I know that he and Mori are only under that tree behind the stand. In fact, they're probably eavesdropping. It is very awkward. "Mori knows him." Kaoru ventures. "That Yuki guy, he's in the kendo club." Suddenly Mori and Honey are back from whatever they were doing (A.K.A their excuse) "It was _him_?" Mori asks as he walks in, giving me the 'you-were-wrong' look. "I thought he had a girlfriend?" Honey asks, confused. "Apparently not." Is Mori's response. Mori suddenly looks more serious than before, and turns to Kaoru. "You already know this, but you were unfair to Aislin. How was she to know any of this?" Kaoru does look a little ashamed. "She was being a nice person to accept his offer, which is the same reason she can't take it back." Kaoru is about to respond when the bell rings to go to class.

We have only enough time in class to gather our things before we go home, so that is all we do. "Aislin." Kaoru walks up to me. "I'm sorry, I wasn't being fair to you, and I guess I sort of overreacted." He apologizes. "What happened?" Hikaru asks, confused, but he is ignored. "It's okay, Kaoru, I guess you were just looking out for me. I shouldn't have gotten offended by that." Hikaru looks even more confused, and probably upset about being ignored. "Well, that's what friends do." Kaoru says before turning to Hikaru. "I just overreacted to Aislin's date to the dance." Hikaru looks even more surprised than before. "Aislin got a date to the dance?"  
"Oh, ha ha." I say, rolling my eyes. "So, who is it?" Hikaru asks curiously. "That 2nd year in the kendo club." Hikaru thinks for a moment. "The jerky one?" Kaoru nods. Hikaru has the same look that Kaoru did before, before I answered Yuki's question. "Oh." Well, I _was_ prepared to get yelled at again, but I guess not. Did something happen? It seems like the twins must've switched places on me. Isn't _Kaoru_ usually better at keeping calm, not Hikaru?

The bell rings to go home, so I go to pick up Kyle. When I get to his class, he is still talking to some other kids in his class. "Hey, Kyle!" I call him and he comes over. "You made friends, I take it?" He nods hesitantly. "That's nice." We walk over to where our driver is waiting, and go home. I get the feeling that there's something he's not telling me, but I don't pry.

When we get home, Mum and Dad are anxiously waiting. "How was your first day?" They ask Kyle.  
"It was fine."  
"Did you make friends?"  
"Yeah, some."  
"How was your day, Aislin?"  
"Well, there's going to be a dance soon."

"Oh, really! Are you going?" Mom asks excitedly. "Yeah." I respond. "Ooh, I have the perfect dress! What is your date wearing-You do have a date, right?" She asks carefully. "Yes, I do." I reply. "Who? Do I know him? What's his name? How long have you known him?-" Dad pretty much explodes with questions, luckily Mom interrupts him. "Leave her alone! Just remember, it doesn't matter so long as Aislin is happy." Dad goes on to say something about being 'too happy' but I don't pay attention.

I notice that Kyle has slipped away while Dad was flipping out, so I follow his lead. I go to my room and work on my homework. I think about everyone's behavior today- it's been pretty strange. Starting with the guy that asked me out. He seemed so nice, and kind of timid. And yet, everyone says he's a total jerk. I don't understand that, did we meet two different people? Even Honey and Mori agreed that he was a bad person. I wonder if I should've paid more attention to their warnings. I really hope that Kaoru really was just over-reacting, and not right.  
Speaking of which, the twins were also acting strange today. Kaoru was acting pretty rude and defensive, while Hikaru was calm. It seems like they usually act the opposite. I wonder what the cause for such a change would be. I think about this as I drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6- The Day of the Dance

**A/N: Hello my fabulous readers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately but ****there's been a lot of family things going on, along with the start of the new school year, so it's been kind of hectic. Anyywaayy... This chapter is one of my longest, and also one of my least favorites. You don't want to know how long it took for me to finish it. Seriously, a LONG time! That's pretty much the only reason I dislike it, although I do feel like it moves too quickly. Unlike most of my other chapters, which cover maybe a day or two, this chapter spreads out over the entire weekend. Um.. As the title says, Aislin goes to the dance, we see quite a bit more of this new character Yuki (who asked her to the dance) and Kyle even gets ****time in this chapter (because I love him too much to leave him out. ^.^) Anyway, I hope ****you like :)**

**Also I have a little question for you (answer in the reviews) what is your favorite ship in OHSHC? You know you have one... Also, do you think Aislin should be with anyone in the story? (seriously... I'm open to suggestions... right now -in my mind, atleast- she is forever alone)**

* * *

I wake up at 5:30 AM with my homework still spread out around the bed. I guess when I fell asleep yesterday I didn't wake up that night. I fell asleep at like 7 o'clock so I woke up earlier than usual today. And to make it worse, today is Saturday. That means I don't even have to go to school, yet I still woke up early.  
I didn't really realize that there's a telephone in my room until it starts ringing. I cautiously go to answer it. Who calls before 6 AM? "Hello, Aislin?" The voice on the other end says. I should've known who it was.

"What do you want, Hikaru?"  
"Someone's mean this morning, did I wake you?"  
"How did you get my number, anyway?"  
"I told you, Kyoya knows everything."  
"Of course. So what _do_ you want?"  
"We wanted to know if-" It's a different voice this time.  
"Kaoru, too?"  
"It's called speakerphone, Aislin."  
"So everyone is going to this carnival, and you should come too." This time it's Hikaru talking. "Um... Okay...?"

So here I am, walking aimlessly around the faire grounds alone, because I was the only one that was where I was supposed to be. Nobody was where we'd prepared to meet. I have already bought the carnival tickets, so why try to have some fun anyway?  
I'm waiting in line for some snacks when I hear someone familiar. "Aislin?" I turn and see Yuki standing behind me. "Oh, hey." I say awkwardly. "Who are you here with?" He asks. "Well, I'm sort of supposed to be with my friends... but I can't find them. " He looks at me with a softer expression than before. "A girl as amazing as you shouldn't be left alone like that." He says and I blush a little bit. I get to the front of the line and reach for my purse to pay. Yuki stops my hand, however. "Here, I'll pay for you." He says and does as he said he would.

So somehow I end up spending most of the day with Yuki. It's not that bad, though, because I realize a lot about him that I didn't know before. He is a lot nicer, and funnier, than I'd expected him to be. I don't see why Kaoru, Mori, and everyone else dislike him. I find that I like him more than I thought I would. This thought makes me blush a little.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed the time! I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Yuki says, looking at his watch. "It's fine." I say. "Aislin! There you are!" I turn and notice pretty much the entire Host Club coming towards me with the twins leading the way. "Okay, well... bye." Yuki says, and I turn towards him. "Bye!" I say, smiling. He starts blushing, and I wonder why for a moment, but my questions are answered when he leans in and kisses my cheek before leaving. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing a lot more than he was.

"Who was _that_?" Almost everyone asks as they walk over to me. "Yuki." I answer quietly, still a little bit dazed and confused about what just happened. I get mixed responses from everyone, but no one really says anything. "So, are you two like... together?" Hikaru is the first one to say anything. "Um... I don't think... I-I don't know..." I answer awkwardly. "Well, good for you." Kaoru says, sounding sort of disappointed. I can't help but wonder if the main thought going through his mind is that I'm still not listening to them. Still, I don't see why they don't like Yuki.

"Let's get some ice-cream!" Honey says very loudly as he grabs my arm and pulls me towards an ice cream stand. We stay at the carnival until it starts to get dark, and Haruhi suggests that we go home. When I get home, Kyle is doing some kind of puzzle in the living room. "Were you here all day?" I ask him, and he nods. "That must've been boring... and lonely." He nods again.

"Maybe next time you should make plans with your friends." I suggest, and he looks at me kind of sadly, and nods. "Yeah, I will." He says hesitantly, and he stutters a little at the end. It is really hard for Kyle to speak in Japanese-which he is doing now- but he is learning. Since my family traveled often when I was younger, I'm bilingual. It was hard at first, but it eventually became easier to learn to speak a new language. For Kyle, learning like this is hard. We know that it's hard for him, so we try to help. However, since he has to speak Japanese all day at school, we give him a break by speaking English at home. It helps me a bit, too, because English was also _my_ first language. I was born in Ireland, yes, but spent most of my childhood in England. I assume this is why my parents traveled there when they were looking to adopt.

Whenever I tell someone that I've traveled to many places, they always ask me what cultures I liked best. However, I never really know. Everywhere that I've been has had very good things about it. How am I to compare, for example, Italy and France. They are both great countries and both have great things about them, but these great things are very different. One might love the food in Italy, and the scenery in France. How does that compare? I have traveled through 10 different countries, lived in 4 of them, and have lived in two different continents. You would think that I'd be done with traveling, yet I still yearn to experience more. There is one place that intrigues me the most: America. It is considered the melting pot of the world. It is supposed to have so many different cultures all in one, and this is what spikes my curiosity. I need to see this for myself.

"Well, I have... somewhere to be." Kyle says as he leaves the room. He's acting sort of strange. The maid that was in the room, Sophia I think, looks at me strangely. "He has been acting ... Is something wrong with him?" She asks probably as politely as she can while still getting to the point. "I... I don't know..." Is my only answer. Now I need to find out.

The next day comes quickly, it's Sunday. Today is 'family day'. The 'most fun day of the week', as mom calls it. The only thing about this day is that both parents are home. That is what I like about it, anyway. We go through mom's 'special breakfast', and Kyle looks sort of sad. I ask him if anything is wrong, but he insists that he is fine. We go through the rest of 'family fun day' playing board games and such. Kyle still seems to be acting strange. This time Mum notices as well. "Kyle, dear, are you feeling alright?" She asks softly.

"Actually, I'm not." He says in almost a whimper. "I feel sick to my stomach." Mom does several things, some involving thermometers, to Kyle, then concludes that he should stay home from school. He just nods. It seems a little convenient that he gets sick on Sunday, the night before school, but I don't say anything.  
It starts to get late and we all go to bed. I can't help but think of tomorrow. Tomorrow is Monday, the day of Ouran Academy's Ice Breaker Dance. I'm not sure if I'd say that I'm excited or not, but I am sort of nervous. This will be my first time participating in any of the sort, and I don't know what to expect. We get a whole day off to prepare for the dance, and Yuki says he'll be here to pick me up at 6 O'clock, an hour before the dance. In theory, we will leave early and have extra time before, but I still expect us to barely be on time.

The day is here already, the day of the dance. At about noon, I start working on my hair and makeup. For my hair, I curl it nicely before pulling the front bang-area back and angel-braid it. It sounds more elaborate than it is, but I need Mum's help for the braid. For my makeup, I just use really light colors that compliment my dress, and I go really light on it. I don't like make-up. For my dress, I'm wearing one of Mom's designs. It is a light turquoise colored dress that goes to my knees. On the side of the dress, there are white accent details in patterns. I the end, a few hours later, it all looks great.

Mom wanted an excuse to leave just about as much as she didn't want dad to be here. So, they went out to dinner tonight. I feel a little strange about leaving Kyle home alone (so did mom) especially since he's not feeling well, but he insists he'll be fine. So now it's 6:30 PM and I'm waiting for Yuki. Yes, that is 30 minutes after he said he'd be here. However, I did account for us running late, so we should be fine. But it is getting late, and the dance will start soon. I decide maybe I should head over there alone.

When I get to school,they are still not allowing people into the dance hall, but you can go into the main school building. I go into the building and just walk around randomly, going to the front every once in awhile to check if Yuki is there. I don't see anyone that I know. Why did I even come? It's really awkward for me, seeing everyone with their groups of friends, and me being alone.

I'm in a fairly secluded area of the building when I notice a familiar face. Yuki? I can't see him very well, but I'm pretty sure that it's him. I move a little closer, both for validation and to ask what he's doing. He doesn't seem to notice me, but I notice him. Him and the girl that he's with. I don't see much other than the closeness of them, and the obvious 'walking-in-on-a-moment' atmosphere. I make a slight choking sound and he turns and notices me. I hear him call to me, but I don't listen and instead run in the opposite direction. Even though I've been at Ouran for awhile, I don't really know where I am- nor do I care. What I do know, is that almost nobody is in the school right now, and I want to be alone. I pick the first door that I find and go inside. However, the room is not empty as I thought it would be. It seems that I've walking in on a club meeting- more specifically, a Host Club meeting. Of course. I don't care, I just close the door and lean against it, not knowing what to do.  
"Aislin?" Several voices ask, confused. "I thought you would be at the dance." Honey says. "Why are you crying?" Kaoru asks. I am crying? I hadn't noticed. I've only been in the club room for about a minute and everyone's crowded around me. I'm still leaning against the door, so I slide down to sit on the floor. I don't like this. Aside from the obvious reasons to be upset, I was made a fool of. I've been made to look weak in front of my friends. Now, I'm no Super Girl, I've never been a strong type of person, and I'm sure that no one sees me as one. But, I do know this: Once you see someone in a weak moment, it changes your opinion of them. You don't see them the same anymore. I also must seem very stupid to them. They warned me several times not to trust Yuki, yet I did anyway.

I am asked again "What happened?" But I can't really talk right now. Well, more like I don't want to. "You told me so." Is all that I say. I probably deserve the humiliation, I was too trusting. I expect an 'I told you so', but I am taken by surprise. Kaoru sits down next to me, and hugs me for a moment. After he pulls away he says "It's not your fault that he's a jerk, Aislin. You are right to think that everyone at least deserves a chance. Some people take advantage of that. It seems like it's often the best people who get treated the worst, and that's just not fair." He stands up and extends his hand to help me do the same.  
"He'll get what's coming to him." Hikaru says, and I wonder if he's planning on personally ensuring that. He continues before I can say anything, though. "He likes to mess with your feelings? Probably thinks you were pretty jealous. What do you say we turn that around on him?" And so, I'm going to the dance-for a second time- with my six dates (The entire Host Club, minus Haruhi, who is sick) According to them, I should still get to go to the dance and enjoy myself, and maybe get revenge in the process. I tried to explain to them that the dance wasn't that important to me, but apparently Tamaki is very stubborn about helping people. But at the same time, he's ignorant to the fact that this won't really be helping me that much. When we arrive at the dance, it has already started, so we end up making an entrance. Not like the Host Club wouldn't get noticed anyway. It's pretty awkward for me, still being pretty upset. Part of me wishes that I'd stayed and yelled at him, but I also know that I probably wouldn't have anyway.

"May I have this dance?" I look up and see Mori standing in front of me, hand extended. I take his hand, "Sure." I say, smiling. I dance with Mori for awhile, then Hikaru cuts in. "You know, you clean up nice." He tells me. "I didn't expect that." He seems to like to find semi-polite ways to insult me, but I don't really care. He twirls me around and unexpectedly lets go of me. They must've planned this carefully, because I twirl right into Kaoru. "My turn?" I just laugh "Yeah, I guess so."  
"Are you having fun?" He asks, looking kind of concerned. Do I look worried or something? "Yeah, I am." I answer, and he smiles. "Good." All in all, I have a pretty good night. Besides the unfortunate beginning, I realize that I have some pretty good friends by my side.


	7. Chapter 7- Kyle's Secret?

**A/N: So, I'm really sorry for not updating for awhile, but I haven't had much time. I may start taking longer to update from now on, as I'm still working on chapter 8... Anyway, people who love Kyle will probably hate me after this chapter.. I hated writing it. Also, people have been asking what's been going on with him, and it's answered here. This chapter isn't one of my longest, but it's a good one. Um... also, ever since Kyle showed up (a few chapters ago) I've had this unspoken head-cannon that Hikaru and Kyle would be friends for some reason, and that gets shown here also ^.^**

**Um... by the way... OVER 900 VIEWS! You people are awesome.**

* * *

The next day gets off to an interesting start. When I get to school. I run into Yuki in the hall. "Aislin," He starts, and I try to ignore him. He grabs my arm and demands my attention, however his demeanor quickly changes. "I think you misunderstood." He starts again, "No, I think that you misunderstood." I say coldly, finally paying attention to him. It's like I didn't say anything at all, he ignores me. "Look, I can make it up to you." He promises. This time I turn to face him. He seems nervous, but I am perfectly calm. "You did misunderstand. You see, I am the type of person who gives second chances, you were right about that. But I am _not_ the kind of person who gets taken advantage of. I am kind when it is deserved, and right now it is not." I explain cooly. He isn't looking at me directly, and doesn't say anything back. I take this as a victory and walk to class.

When I get to class, a lot of people are already there. Most everyone is talking about the dance. Just walking to my desk I hear several accounts of what happened, from several points of view. I wonder how many of them are true, because with some stories it seems like we went to two different dances. I get to my desk and one conversation attracts my attention. "She looks nice with her hair like that, though." Is Hikaru actually complimenting somebody? I need to hear this, so I walk over to them. "Who?" I ask as soon as I get close enough. Hikaru looks over at me and answers, "Haruhi." " 's cousin..." Kaoru finishes quickly, elbowing Hikaru afterwards. It seems kind of strange, but with these two I never know.  
"I didn't know that Haruhi had a cousin here." I say, surprised. "Well, she does." One of them replies. I can't tell you which one, because I'm not really paying attention. "Oh! Is she the one that I saw dancing with Tamaki? They were cute together!" I say, glad to figure out who it was. I'd never seen her before, and it was slightly bothering me. Hikaru has an irritated expression when he replies "Yeah... _anyway_, hey look there's Haruhi!" He says, pointing to Haruhi, who's been sitting in his desk the entire time. Why did Hikaru suddenly change the topic? I'm about to ask, but class is starting.  
We sit down in our desks and the lesson begins. It's another boring math lesson, and I don't really pay attention. My mind wanders to what I think Kyle is doing right now. I remember that he told me his class was doing a lesson on poetry. Maybe he is writing a haiku, those are very lovely. Kyle has only been with my family for maybe a week, but it feels like he's always been one of the family. They haven't told us directly, but I'm pretty sure my parents are going to adopt him completely. I wonder how Kyle feels about that? I've wanted to ask him what it is like, being in a foster home. I would ask him, but somehow it seems rude.  
The rest of class goes by, nothing really interesting happens. Next thing I know, it's lunchtime, and I'm talking to Haruhi. "Well, that was rude." He remarks as I explain my encounter with Yuki this morning. Just a moment later we're joined by Hikaru and Kaoru, who question why Haruhi is eating in the lunchroom today when he usually doesn't. "It's because he likes me better, right Haruhi?" I tease.  
They ask what we were talking about, and I sigh before re-telling my story. We get back to the topic of yesterday's dance, and why Haruhi wasn't in attendance. "Oh, you were sick right? I think there must be something going around, my brother was sick yesterday." I say, wondering if that's right. Mom thought Kyle had a slight stomach flu yesterday, maybe Haruhi did too? "Oh, is he okay?" Haruhi asks, and I respond. "Yeah, he seemed alright. I honestly think he just didn't want to go to school." I explain. "But, I thought Kyle liked school?" Hikaru asks. I don't exactly know why, but Kyle seems to like Hikaru- and Kaoru too, but mostly Hikaru. I sometimes wonder if they only reason they talk is to plot against me, because Kyle even seems to act like Hikaru sometimes-and not in the good way, in the annoying way. "Yeah, I thought he did too." I shrug.  
After school, when I get to the front where I meet Kyle, he's already there. Usually I have to wait for him. It seems like he has some friends with him, so I wait a moment before going over to him. It's so good that he made some friends, I thought it would be hard for him. "Kyle, our car is here." I say as I walk over to him. He looks kind of embarrassed, but comes with me anyway. One of the other kids says something sort of teasingly, but I ignore it. "So, how was your day today?" I ask him as soon as we're in the car. "Oh, it was fine." He says, then adds. "We wrote a poem." I smile. "Oh, can I read it?" Suddenly he gets all defensive. "N-No! It's not... it's not finished yet."  
"Okay." I say, although I would like to read his poem. We get home and I go up to my room to do my homework. After I'm finished with my homework, I go to Kyle's room to see what he's doing. When I get there I find that he's not there, he must've went to get a snack. Something catches my eye, though. Kyle left his homework scattered on his desk. It annoys me, so I go over to fix it. I notice the poem he wrote for class, so I decide to read it. I don't want to snoop, but Kyle doesn't tell me anything. So I read the poem:

_Why is it that,_  
_when one already finds himself alone, _  
_others must make it worse?_

_The pain,_  
_and the torture,_  
_brought on simply by words._

_Sometimes I wish_  
_that they would beat me instead_  
_rather than let the hell live on, _  
_inside my head._

The poem is titled 'Bullying: The Hell in Your Head'. I leave his room quickly, and run into him in the hall. "Oh, I was just looking for you." I say. "So, how have you been lately?" I stupidly ask, and he looks suspicious. I sigh. "You would tell me if something were bothering you, right?" I ask, and he nods. "So then, answer me honestly. Do you have trouble with your classmates?" He hangs his head and mutters quietly "A little bit." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Just remember, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent." He just nods a little. "Yeah, I know." He says as he goes to his room.  
The next day at school, I'm not concentrating at all. I'm too worried about Kyle. I don't like my situation one bit. I need to do something to help him before he hurts himself, but I can't tell my parents. They would make it worse by talking to the principal or the school board, or something. "Aislin, are you alright?" Hikaru asks me. I'd just about forgotten that I was in class. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I reply. "Oh. It's just, it seems like there's something bothering you." Is it that obvious? I sigh. "Well, it's Kyle. The kids in his class have been picking on him." I say. "Have you tried talking to him?" Hikaru asks, sounding concerned. "Yeah, but he won't listen to me." I say, then I get an idea. "But, he _does_ like you. I bet he would listen to you if you tried to talk to him." I say, but he doesn't look convinced. "Please, if he wouldn't listen to you, I mean you're his sister-" I interrupt him. "Exactly. I'm his sister, of course he won't take me seriously. It would be the same as if my parents were talking to him. But _you_, he looks up to you." Hikaru sighs in defeat.  
After class Hikaru fills Kaoru in on what happened, and they decide they'll just come over to my house today. I should've known that they would use this as an excuse to come over again. Kyle seems excited to see that they're coming. "See, _Kyle_ likes it when we're around." Hikaru jokes. "Well, that makes one of us." I reply, and he acts offended. When we get home, Kyle says he's going to go do his homework. "Why don't we help you?" I suggest. "Um... no thank you." Kyle says, continuing to his room. "Hey, why don't you do your homework later and come play ball with me instead!" Hikaru says, and Kyle nods and joins him. "At least he has his priorities straight." I say sarcastically. "Wait, so what does that make me, chopped liver?" Kaoru jokes as they leave and I shrug. "We both are."  
"Hey Aislin, do you really think that Hikaru would be able to help him?" Kaoru asks, and I nod. "Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said Kyle looks up to him." Kaoru looks like he's thinking pretty hard about something. "Why do you think that is?" He finally asks. "That's simple." I say, then I elaborate. "Kyle has always had to be really serious, and not really be a kid. His situation was forcing him to grow up rather quickly. Hikaru, on the other hand, well I don't think he knows _how_ to be serious. Kyle is trying to re-learn that." I explain, and Kaoru nods. "That makes sense."  
"So, what make you think Kyle was having trouble." He asks. "Well, he just seemed to be acting strange. Then, he didn't want to go to school. I'd thought that he was acting strange for a while, then yesterday I found that had written a depressing poem, so I asked him about it." I explain. "Poetry? He doesn't seem to be the kind of person who writes poetry." I just shrug. "Well, apparently he does. I didn't think so either, though."  
Kyle and Hikaru come inside, so we shut up. "I'm going to go do my homework now." Kyle says as he goes to his room. Kaoru and I just stare at Hikaru until he says something. "What?" Is all he says and I roll my eyes. "Well, what happened?" I ask. "That kid has a great arm! He should sign up for baseball or something." He replies, and I glare at him. "Okay, okay. He said the kids were picking on hi because he has to take the beginners language class, because he doesn't speak in Japanese too well. So, I told him to do what you would do. Well, not in those words. I told him to ignore them and wait until he gets to do something that _he's_ good at, then he can show them up."


	8. Chapter 8- Aislin: The Love Dr?

**A/N: So, I know, I know, "LET'S ALL KILL DESI BECAUSE SHE TAKES FOREVER" but I've been busy lately. Anyway, in this chapter we meet Reiko from the Black Magic Club! And also maybe one of the characters gets a new love interest? And, also if you want to know the game mentioned in this chapter is called M.A.S.H, look it up. (I don't own it btw). Um..there isn't much of the other characters (and no Kyle! I know, I'm sorry to anyone that loves Kyle as much as I do :( ) But they will return, I promise. In fact, we'll get a little more of everyone's favorite Ouran 2nd year royalty (None other than the Host & Shadow kings) in the next chapter. So Um... I'll leave you alone now... ENJOY and R&R and stuff!  
P.S: LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!  
****~Desime****  
**

* * *

The twins went home and the rest of the day went by fairly smoothly. I'm worried about what will happen to Kyle upon his return to school, but I'll think he'll be okay. On the way to school I asked him-several times- if he's alright and he keeps insisting that I'm just making too big of a deal out of it. I feel pretty confident that he will be okay, even if it might take him awhile to make new friends.

I am worrying about this when I run into someone. Wow, I really need to watch where I'm going. I look up to see the annoyed face of Kyoya Ohtori. "Oh! Hello, Kyoya. Sorry I ran into you, I just had a lot on my mind and," I start to explain, but he interrupts me. "Actually, Aislin, I was just looking for you." He says, not sounding very ecstatic about talking to me. He still looks really annoyed and even kind of angry as the light catches on his glasses, making them glare, and he almost looks evil.  
"Oh, um... Okay. Is there something I can help you with?" I ask him hesitantly. Why would Kyoya Ohtori want to talk to me? "Actually, there is," he starts, "I notice that you have never been to visit the Host Club, I was simply wondering why." I act as if I'm thinking about it, but the answer is obvious to me. "Now, I'm not one to go all feminist to prove a point, so I'll skip that one for now." I start, getting all my thoughts sorted out. I'm trying not to say anything that might offend him. I could say that they play on the feelings of girls and take advantage of them that way, but that's not the full reason. "You lie." I state simply. He raises an eyebrow, so I explain. "Well, from my understanding, you people flirt with girls that you don't even know. It's insincere and lying. That is why I wouldn't go." Kyoya looked sort of surprised, but recovered quickly wiping his face clean of any expression. "I suppose I can't argue with your reasoning. However, our guests don't seem to care about that." He states. "Well, I'm not one of your guests." I say flatly. "Anyway, was this all you wanted?" I ask, bored with the conversation.  
Kyoya nods, but it seems like he had more to say, but I have something worse to worry about. It's just now that I realize that I was supposed to be in class like five minutes ago. I awkwardly walk into class, and everyone stares at me as if I've killed someone. I just make my way to my seat and ignore everyone. "Hey _Aislin_," one voice chimes, "why were you late?" The other finishes. I sigh, of course the twins are going to pry. And even worse they won't shut up until I tell them. Even Haruhi seems to be paying attention and waiting for the answer. "Did something happen with Kyle?" I hear a voice ask from my left. I think it's funny that Hikaru pretends not to care, but it's obvious that he does. Kaoru speaks up after his brother. "Yeah, you never told us what happened after we left." He also sounds worried, so I answer the question before Haruhi starts to question me, too. I guess I knew this was inevitable. "He's fine." I say simply. "I just got caught up talking to someone, is all." I explain. "Ooh, who was it?" Haruhi asks excitedly. I'm about to answer, but Hikaru interrupts. "It was probably a counselor. I heard that they've been going to people to inform the of that new rule the chairman passed." Haruhi looks confused and muttered "New rule?" Hikaru sighs and explains "The new rule that everyone must participate in at least one club throughout the year." Haruhi responds with "Oh, so _that's_ why they're holding that club fair this week."  
_What_? I guess they don't really understand the implications of this, being in the Host Club. Me, however, well I'd prefer to be as little involved as possible. I mean, I had considered joining a club, but none of them really appealed to me. What am I going to do? The solution that I come up with is to find out as much as I can about the clubs on campus. Hopefully, there will be a club that I can fit into. I find out that there is a club fair everyday, after school, for people who need to find one. I should probably go to that.  
I'm at the club fair, looking from booth to booth. Some interesting ones include the debate club, the astrology club, and a writing club. I'm next to the astrology booth when a girl approaches me. "You like fortune telling?" She asks, her voice haunting. "Yes. It seems interesting." I reply. "Maybe you should check out the Black Magic Club. Our predictions are twice as accurate as others." She says. This club sounds interesting, so I decide to go with her.  
"I see someone handsome in your future." She says mystically. "Do you already have a lover?" She asks me, I quickly deny it. She mutters something about swearing she heard someone tell someone else that I did. People must have really boring lives if they resort to gossip like that. Anyway, she's taken me into the club room for the Black Magic Club and has been telling my fortune for like 10 minutes already. Apparently, I'm a lucky person, and I should watch out for busses. What? Even though _she's_ telling _my _future, I am getting to know her as well. Her name is Reiko, and she is in class 1-D, and she's really nice. "You're so lucky," she tells me, "my beloved doesn't even notice me." She says dramatically. That again? Didn't I tell her that I didn't have anyone? "Oh, I'm sorry." I say rather awkwardly. Although, I really question her prediction. With my luck, it'd be a handsome jerk. I guess that sounds bitter, but I'm not exactly looking for anything in the romantic category right now.  
After my reading, we go back out to the rest of the club fair. I'm walking with her when suddenly, I'm glomped by someone. "Ai-chan!" An adorable voice calls to me. Ai-chan? I look down to see the adorable Honey-senpai. "Hey Honey! What are you doing here?" I greet him. "Well, the Host Club doesn't need to have a booth at the club fair." He pauses. That didn't really answer my question. Mori walks up next to him, and I assume that was what he was waiting for. "So me and Takashi are here supporting the Kendo Club." He finishes, and Mori nods. Oh, that makes sense. Reiko, whom I'd forgotten was next to me, suddenly bows. "Hello, Morinozuka-senpai," she blushes a little bit, "Haninozuka-senpai." She greets them so formally, but I guess that's because she doesn't know them. But what was with the blush? Does she have a crush on Mori? It would make sense, he's rather handsome and mysterious; most girls like that.  
"Ooh... you're a first year! Reiko right?" Honey says, pulling me from my thoughts. She nods in reply to him. "It's nice to formally meet you." He says, sounding pretty serious about that. I didn't know that Honey-senpai could be serious about anything. Reiko just blushes more and replies "Well, it was nice to meet you, but I really should be leaving now." She nods good-bye to me and rushes off somewhere else. That was kind of strange. I hang out with the senpai's for awhile before I decide to go home. Honey had decided to personally show me every club and point out which ones he thought would be best for me. I have my eye on the debate club, but I'm also interested in a community-service club. Honey thinks there should be a cake-eating club. Honestly, that doesn't sound too bad.  
The next day at school I run into Reiko at lunch. "I knew you would be here." She says ominously, which is how she says everything. "Um... Can I have lunch with you today?" She asks cautiously, as if she's afraid I'll say no. I wonder if she has been rejected like that before. "Sure you can." I smile and she returns it. We go and sit down at a table and I can feel the curious gazes of a certain Host Club aimed at me. I swear I heard Hikaru say something about being surprised I have friends.  
"The guy I saw in your fortune," Reiko starts out of nowhere, "you already know him." Where is this coming from? She seems to read my thoughts and explains. "I was interested in your future, since it seemed interesting enough, so I did a couple more indirect readings." She says. "Most people have boring lives, but you seem to have friends that make it interesting." She says this in an almost envious tone. I wonder who she normally hangs out with? "Um... thanks?" I answer awkwardly. I talk with Reiko the rest of lunch and she's really pretty interesting.  
I can feel the gazes of the Host Club the entire time, until one of them finally comes over. "Hello ladies." Honey-senpai says cutely as he walks over. _"Aislin~_" He says cutely, stretching out my name almost in a whine, but not. "I didn't know you and Reiko were friends!" I just shrug. I'm surprised that Mori-senpai doesn't come to join us too, but all lunch it's just the three of us. And, boy, do I feel like the third wheel on an awkward first date. Reiko is quiet in an awkward way most the time, and when she does talk she stutters and wasn't like this before. I think back to what she said before, about having a crush on someone that didn't like her back. I had assumed that she meant Mori-senpai because of her behavior, but what if it was Honey? That would explain her behavior around him. Suddenly I get the urge to help her.  
Reiko has invited me to a Black Magic Club meeting after school-it seems like it's just a meeting to try to get more customers, though- and I'd gone with her. During the meeting, which is just explaining what the Black Magic Club is, I don't pay attention. I talk with Reiko most of the time, mostly asking her questions about the club, but I manage to slip in a few personal questions as well. Most of the time the members of club demonstrate what they do. Reiko shows me fortune telling with the tarot cards, like she's done before. She also shows me the 'curse' she used to determine if I've already met this future lover she keeps insisting about. It seems like an elementary school game to me. "So, if you can do this for me, why not find out more about _your_ crush?" I ask her. "I've already met him," She starts explaining. "but I have no curse to determine his feelings for me." _Light bulb!_ I have an idea.  
"Reiko, what if I told you I know a curse for that?" She looks at me excitedly. I'm a liar. I don't know any 'curses' at all, what I _do_ know, is a love game I played in elementary school. It's a scenario game where you find out what your life will be like in the future (who you'll marry, your children, et cetera). However, my version will be a bit modified. The game is called M.A.S.H, and it's intended to be totally random, but I have a goal. My goal? To get Reiko to not only tell _me_ her feelings for Honey, but also tell him. "Really? Explain it! No, don't explain, just do!" She says excitedly.  
I chuckle a little "Both." I pull out a paper and set up the game. Once everything is ready, I explain. "This is a scenar-a fortune telling practice. We put in several options for each situation. First, pick 4 boys that you know." She gives me 4 names and I'm happy to see that Honey is included. "Now, I'll draw a spiral. Turn away from me so you can't see it, and tell me when to stop." She stops me and turns around. "Now, drawing a line through the spiral will tell me what answers to eliminate." There are 14 lines in the spiral that the line touches. I already know this though, that was how I planned it. I start crossing everything out until there's one option left in each category. Now I read out her future. "You will live in a mansion with your husband, named Mitskuni, who will love you forever and you will have few children. She blushes once the name comes up, almost as if by habit. "That's a lie." She says flatly.  
"Why do you think so?"  
"Well, I've been trying to use curses to get him to like me, but it hasn't been working." She says, then goes on to exaggerate how doomed she is, and it annoys me. "That's stupid. What makes you think he doesn't like you? Because you haven't rode off into the sunset and ate cake for eternity?" I say, or almost yell, and she looks shocked at my sudden change of tone. "Look, you don't know he feels until you tell him. What if he likes you, but doesn't say anything because _he's_ afraid too?" I soften my tone. "This is the 21st century, if you wait for _him_ to ask _you_, you might end up waiting forever."  
It's the next day, and it seems like my plan worked. After my little pep-talk yesterday, Reiko went to talk to Honey and it seems that everything worked out. Hikaru and Kaoru said they wanted to talk to me after school, so I waited up for them to be done with their Host Club meeting that they promised would be "really short". I've been here for 30 minutes. While I'm waiting, a strange guy in a cloak approaches me. I think I've seen him before, but I'm not sure. "Are you Aislin?" He asks, his voice creepy. I nod. "I've been told about your fabulous job fortune telling, and some of the Black Magic staff were very impressed. Because of this, we'd like to offer you a coveted position in our club." I must look confused because he repeats Would you like to join the Black Magic Club?"


	9. 9: Hikaru wants Aislin in the Host Club?

**A/N: So yay new chapter! Um.. In this chapter we see if Aislin joins the BMC or not. I don't own Ouran. I'll save the rest for the end so I don't annoy you.**

* * *

The question bugs me throughout class the next day. Do I want to join the Black Magic Club? I don't know. I think back to Nekozawa's offer.

"You could be one of our famous fortune tellers."  
" What would I do?"  
"That's simple, read the futures of our customers whichever way you prefer to do so."  
I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd made up the game with Reiko and was faking these "abilities" they think I have. "I-I don't know..."  
"It's fine. Take your time, tell Reiko whenever you know your answer."

I'm thinking about this through class. "Hey!" Someone pulls me from my thoughts. Apparently class has ended and the twins and Haruhi are crowded around my desk. "What are you thinking about?" Kaoru asks, but I don't want to tell any of them until I know my answer for sure. "Oh! Nothing, just..." I stutter, but luckily Haruhi unknowingly saves me. "You still don't know what club to join, huh?" I nod gratefully.  
"You know, it's too bad girls couldn't join the Host Club. They could entertain the guys of the school, and cosplay with us and stuff." Hikaru says, throwing a semi-suggestive glance in Haruhi's direction, why? Before I can figure it out, he mutters "Maybe I should ask Kyoya... could double profits..." Followed quickly by Kaoru's objection. "No!" He seems to need to come up with a reason, though. "I mean, Aislin doesn't even _like_ the Host Club."  
"Neither did Haruhi." Hikaru says matter-of-factly. What is with the comparisons between me and Haruhi? They continue to argue about this during lunch, but I just tune them out. At some point during lunch, we're joined by our senpai's. Hikaru pitches this idea to Kyoya, who responds with "Aislin has already rejected any offers from the Host Club." This takes everyone by surprise. I did? Well, I suppose my blunt criticism of the club is what he's basing that on. I don't listen to the rest of the conversation, but something about debt comes up. I really shouldn't half-listen any more.  
After school, Reiko almost attacks me with questions. "Nekozawa's letting you join? He _never_ does that!" She squeals. "He must think you're _really_ good." She's all smiles and I decide to use this to my advantage. I remember Reiko showing me a little about tarot cards, and it interested me. This could be a good time to learn more about them. "Reiko, can you teach me how to read someone's cards?" She nods excitedly and pulls out her deck. "Yes!"  
I really like this. Each of the cards has its own special meaning, and they come together to tell a story- which would be the future of the person you're reading. I need to get my own deck, though, if I want to do it more. Reiko had me practice by reading her cards, and I had fun. I realize that I do want to do this more, maybe even for the Black Magic Club. When I get home, I pull out the spare deck Reiko gave me. "Kyle, can I read your cards?" He looks unsure. "Isn't that kind of...like... occult... and therefore bad?" He says warily. "No." He still doesn't look too confident. "Kyle, I promise you there is no way anyone can get hurt with this." Kyle looks kind of skeptical, but consents anyway. He looks scared when I turn a 'Death' card, but I explain to him what it really means. "The card of 'Death' is in your romance sector. Since you're only 10 that's no surprise.'Death' doesn't mean you'll die, it usually just means change, but normally not a good change. It probably just means your love life isn't very active right now (I'd get that one often, too)." The last comment makes Kyle giggle a little.  
I told Kyle about my situation, and he seems to think I should join the club. "If you think it will make you happy, then do it." Sometimes it seems that this kid is wiser than he should be. I decide that tomorrow, I'll tell Reiko I want to join.

* * *  
"Yaaaaay!" The dark girl cheers. "I was hoping you would! We have a meeting after school today, I'll find you!" After school, I barely step out of class when Reiko grabs me. She explains that today customers will come in so she can't really explain much. I just kind of have to read random people's cards... and they expect me to be good at it. Right. The first person to come to the tarot station-aka me- is a guy who seems to already know how tarot works, or at least knows what tarot is. "The Black Magic Club hasn't had someone specializing in tarot for a long time. In fact, the only person that knows how to use it is Reiko, but she specializes in curses." He seems to expect a lot of me, especially since he gives a 'you'd better be good' look afterwards.  
It went pretty well though, his future promised success in school, and he even went and reccomended me to his friends. I get a pretty steady line of people, both boys and girls. "You will make a new friend today, but don't be too trusting just yet, make sure they are worthy first." I instruct a girl, then she leaves and I lay out the cards for the next person. The cards are all spread, face down, infront of him, and I tell him to pick three. He does so and I explain that they symbolize mood, love, and career. "You will meet someone beautiful today, and you may _think_ they feel the same way you do, but it's always best to ask." He responds with "Aren't I loking at her?" And I just mumble something about not knowing before he has to leave. As the day goes on, I notice that I start to get more male customers than female, but I don't really mind.  
At 5 O'Clock, two hours after school ended, I go home. I called earlier to tell my driver when to pick me up, so he is already waiting. when I get home, I walk in to find one annoying ginger lounging on the couch like he lives there, and the other walking in with two cups. "They don't have any commoner's coffee, Hikaru!" "How do they _not_ have any?" They don't seem to notice I'm here but when they finally do, they both look pretty annoyed. "How did you get here?" I ask, confused. "Kyle let us in." They both answer, sounding as if I should've already known that.  
"We had a Host Club meeting today, and it took a long time," One starts, "yet we've still been waiting here for half an hour." The other finishes. "Where were you?" They say in-sync. "I joined a club, and I had a meeting today. Kyle knows that, why didn't he tell you?" They both look like they feel like idiots for not asking Kyle where I was. What I said seems to register with Kaoru quicker than Hikaru. "You joined a club? Which one?" He says anxiously. "The Black Magic Club."  
"What?!" They both exclaim. I wonder if they've always been able to talk at the same time and finish each other's sentences, or if they've just had a lot of practice. "Is there something wrong with it?" Hikaru starts to answer 'yes' but Kaoru cuts him off. "No, it's not that. It's just... not what we expected." Followed by Hikaru's emphasized "At _all_." I don't see what they have against it. "Why not?"  
"Well, aren't the people kind of creepy?" I think about this for awhile. "Well, sort of. But they're nice. Reiko got me into it, and she's pretty cool. Nekozawa is also pretty nice, he was the one that asked me to join." Kaoru seems to be thinking about something. "Nekozawa-senpai? Didn't I foreshadow this in chapter 3?" Before I could answer, though, HIkaru says "So what exactly do you do in that club?" "Well, everyone does something different. I read the tarot cards for the customers." they seem lost, so I explain. "I tell their future with these cards." I show them my new tarot deck.  
"Ooh! Well then, show us! I want to see for myself." One of them says, so I take out the deck. I barely turn a card over when Hikaru asks "What does that mean?" I sigh. The card is 'Temperance' and it signifies that moderation is nessisary in everything, but Hikaru doesn't know that. "It means you're annoying. I have to finish before I can tell you." I say, annoyed. "You'll have a hard time being friendly today. The alliance of the 'High Priestess' and the 'Tower' indicate withdrawl. Don't take relationships for granted today, or you'll lose the person completely." With Kaoru's, I decide to pick another method. I spread out the cards. "Okay, think of a question. A yes-or-no question only, though. It can be about anything. Focus of your question and pick a card." He does so. "The answer is," I study the card carefully, using its meaning to find the answer. "Yes. This card is 'The World' and it also indicates new relationships."  
The twins stick around for dinner again, much to the delight of my parents. "So, you're Aislin's friends, right. So you would know things about her that she doesn't tell us?" Dad asks suspiciously. I don't like where this is going. The twins nod, so he continues. "So, who's her boyfriend and where could I find him?" Hikaru says something about me not being interested in a _boy_friend (per-say) and I kick him under the table. "Dad, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He is defeated. I can see mom giving him a death-glare from across the table. "So, are you boys involved in anything at school?" Mom changes the subject. "They're in a club." I say for them, praying Mom doesn't question it further. "Is that the club you joined, Aislin?" Why does Kyle seems to be turning against me? "I told Aislin to join, but she wasn't interested." Hikaru whines. "Get over it, already." I roll my eyes. Hikaru decides to push the idea again, though, and we end up arguing about it. Mom turns to Kaoru. "I thought you said they were friends?" He nods. "They argue. They insult each other. But they're friends. It just works for them."

The next day I walk into class and everyone is talking about the Black Magic Club.  
"It's soo much better this year!"  
"They have tarot now!"  
"Did you see the new girl?"  
"Yeah, she's in our class."  
"She is?"  
"Yes, the new Irish girl."  
"There's an Irish girl?"  
"Over there"  
"Dude, I should go talk to her."  
"I ber her friends get discounts."  
"I wonder what her boyfriend would get?"  
"Like you'll ever find out."  
I ignore most of the chatter as always, and go sit down. The twins are talking to eachother, as usual. I wonder if they ever talk to anyone outside themselves and the Host Club? I don't think they noticed me go sit down. "I don't like it." I hear Kaoru say, obviously upset about something. "Don't like what?" Haruhi asks, joining them. Kaoru says a quick 'nothing' but Hikaru answers for him. "Aislin's new popularity, he's jealous." He laughs. "That's not very nice of you to say. Besides, I'm sure he's not the only one to find it annoying. She doesn't seem to be one to enjoy the spotlight." Haruhi says, pointing at me. I quickly take out a paper, almost forgetting they didn't know I was eaves-dropping.  
I don't quite understand what they're talking about. I'm thinking about that when someone comes up to me, followed by a couple other people. "Aislin, can you read my cards really quick?" He asks. "We're in class-"  
"but it hasn't started yet. It won't take long!" And so I end up doing a quick tarot-reading right there. His future promised wealth, not like anyone here would need it, though. "See, I told you she's awesome." He says to his friends behind him. "I'm going to the Black Magic Club every day so she can do a daily reading." He announces. "Okay..." is all I really say.  
"Class is starting! You should go back to where ever it is you belong now!" Hikaru says, rather rudely, as he makes his way to his desk.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know I promised that there would be some Kyoya & Tamaki in this chapter, but I lied. I promise (and no lying this time) that it's in the next chapter.  
NEXT TIME ON MY EXPERIENCES AT OURAN ACADEMY: Find out what Aislin does about all her new fame. Also, Aislin visits the Host Club?! (Yes you read that right; read the next chapter to find out what brings her to our famous "Music Room 3")**

**So Read & Review. Also, I have to warn you now, that some pairings from the show will end up here. There will be hints of Tamaharu as well as Hikaharu but neither of them will be 'endgame' so to speak. Also, what do you ship? (Both in the real show, and with Aislin) I'm looking for ideas for where this is going. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Kyoya's Warning

**Hello, everyone! So sorry that it took so long to write the next chapter, but here it is! So, sorry for all the little time-skips in this one, too.  
Also, I have a DeviantART and I update the story on there first, as well as post things like teasers, character-profiles, and relevant pictures. If you want to find me, I'm Desime101 on there. And really quick: 1, 966 views! SERIOUSLY! That's crazy! ALMOST 2,00 VIEWS! You people are amazing...**

* * *

Later that day at lunch, I find myself standing outside Music Room 3. I look down at the letter I'd received.

_Aislin,  
You have been summoned for a meeting with your King. Please report to Music Room 3 at lunch.  
~ The Host King (Tamaki Suoh)  
P.S: You're not in trouble.  
P.P.S: Unless you don't come.  
P.P.P.S: Don't let Haruhi try to stop you. _

Why would Tamaki want to see me so formally? I wonder for a moment if I should've told someone, but I doubt that anything bad will happen. I take that back when I open the door and find Kyoya Ohtori staring at me. Tamaki is there too, but Kyoya's presence is much more intimidating. Tamaki pulls out a chart. "Aislin, you're good with numbers, right?" Kyoya asks me. "I guess... Why?" He points to the chart. "Well, as you can see, this graph indicates the number of customers that come to the Host Club. It has been declining. This graph is the number of customers in the Black Magic Club, and it has been increasing." Kyoya points to each graph as he talks. "And...?" Is all I can ask.  
"Both these increases and decreases are recent, both happening around the time of the club fair. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that about the time you joined the Black Magic Club?" I just nod. Kyoya stares at me, being intimidating. It would be hard not to know where this is going: They're accusing me of stealing their customers. Tamaki must notice the hostile atmosphere because he quickly says "We're just worried about our club!" If our customers stop coming, we'll have to shut down! Without our club, our _family_ would disband!" Tamaki whines sadly, and I honestly feel bad for him. "What do you expect me to do about it?" I ask.  
Kyoya stares at me. "You're not stupid, Aislin, you know what I want you to do." He's right, I do. "I can't just abandon my club. Besides, I would need to find a new one and that would be difficult this late." I reason, and Kyoya considers this for a moment. "Well, the Host Club could always use an errand-runner." I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. "I'm _not_ leaving my club just so you don't have to worry about competition." I say, starting to leave the room. As I walk out, I barely catch the "You'll regret that." from Kyoya.  
I'm worried for a minute, but then I realize I shouldn't be. I don't care if Kyoya is mad at me, I won't quit my club unless _I_ want to. Kyoya can be intimidating, but I don't back down that easily. I go to class and I'm immediately attacked with questions, as I should've expected. It basically boils down to the twins being all "Aislin, we didn't see you for 30 minutes and thought you died!" (or something similar) and Haruhi hitting them over the head with a reality check.  
"Actually, it wasn't a club meeting. I was with Tamaki and Kyoya." I explain. "Oh?" and "What did they want?" I'm asked. "They wanted to talk about clubs." Hikaru looks excited. "So then he considered my suggestion?" I roll my eyes. "No, it wasn't about _that_."  
"Oh. So, then, what was it about?" Hikaru asks. "Just... congratulating me on my success in the Black Magic Club." Kaoru looks skeptical. "Kyoya-senpai? That seems very out-of-character for him." I nod. "Yeah, well... I think Tamaki put him up to it." He doesn't seem convinced, but drops it anyway.

The next day, however, it's brought up again. "Tamaki-senpai told us everything." Haruhi says out of nowhere during class. "Oh?" Is all I can think to say. "Yeah... You should've told us he was trying to blackmail you!" He is obviously upset. "Blackmail?" I ask. I don't remember any specific threats. I am ignored, though. "You should've told us that he was threatening you!" Hikaru yells and hits his desk out of frustration. This gets everyone's attention, and 2 minutes of awkward silence later everyone looks away. When I reply, I make sure to whisper and hope Hikaru does the same. "Sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal; nor that you'd care." It's Kaoru that is upset this time. He leans over from behind Haurhi and I can see him better. "Well, we do." He says harshly, but then his tone softens, "Kyoya-senpai doesn't make threats, he makes _promises_ . We don't want him to actually do anything because you didn't listen to him." Only one thought comes to mind when I hear this. "He must be a really mean person." Haruhi nods hesitantly. "Well, you must've already known that he isn't the nicest person." I'm starting to understand why I've heard Hikaru and Kaoru refer to him as the "Shadow King".

When I go to pick up Kyle after school, he looks off somehow. I don't know exactly what or why, but he seems like something is bothering him.  
"Kyle, is something wrong?"  
"Well, sort of. I'm just confused."  
"About what?"  
"Well, someone came to talk to me during class. He said he knew you."  
"That's nice, who was it?"  
"Why would someone want to know your weakness?"  
_What?_ I ask Kyle to explain to me exactly what happened. He said a highschool boy came to his class and asked him suspicious questions, all about me. He said the man didn't give a name, but I have a suspicion.  
"What did he look like?" Kyle thinks on this for a moment. "Tall, dark hair..."  
"Glasses?"  
"Yeah. You know him?"  
"I think I might."  
Kyle said he was worried about why someone would want to know things like if I have a good relationship with my parents, so he didn't answer any incriminating questions. That's not what I'm worried about, though. I don't like that Kyoya went behind my back to talk to my little brother.

At lunch the next day, I'm eating with everyone else. When Kyoya and Tamaki come over, I glare at Kyoya. "Leave my brother alone." I assert when I'm asked why I look angry. Only one person understands what I'm talking about. For the twins, however, the fact that they don't know what I'm talking about makes it worse. "What happened to Kyle!? Is he hurt?" Hikaru seems to be freaking out, but Kaoru asks a more sensible question. "What did Kyoya-senpai do?"  
Kyoya simply smirks. "There's no harm in talking to someone."  
"_Uh-huh_. Well, as I've already said, don't do it again."  
"Hey, we're coming over to your house today, okay Aislin?" Hikaru says when Kyoya leaves. "We are?" I hear Kaoru ask. "We are now."

Mom is glad, as she always is, that the twins come over. So far they're the only friends of mine that my parents have ever met, and I think Dad is convinced they're my only friends.  
Kyle was also happy, though, he likes to see the twins. "Hey Ky!" Hikaru calls Kyle by the nickname he's recently been told us that all of his friends at school call him 'Ky' and Hikaru started doing the same. I think Kyle likes that.  
We go inside and, as always when I come home, Shayla runs to greet us. "Aislin, your stupid cat is tripping me again!" Kyle complains. I quickly scoop up my Siamese. "How dare you!" I say dramatically, and shove Shayla near Kyle's face. "Apologize to her."  
"For what?"  
"You called her stupid!"  
"So?"  
"Appologize!"  
"No."  
"Do it!"  
"Fine," Kyle sighs, "I'm sorry I called you stupid."  
Hikaru and Kaoru share a look and I suddenly realize how strange this must look to other people. Shayla paws at Kyle's nose and I giggle a little before putting her down. I turn to face the twins. "We should go do our homework now."  
They nod and follow me. "Why did you make him apologize to the cat?" One of them asks out of nowhere. "Because he doesn't like her-or really, cats in general." I state simply. They still don't really understand, but give up anyway.  
"So, have you started the French assignment yet?" Kaoru asks, turning conversation to our homework. "Oui, I've already finished it." Hikaru looks surprised. "How did you already finish it? It's _so_ long!" He whines. I roll my eyes. Our assignment was to write a 3 page essay on French landmarks. I say we got off easy with it. "I've lived in France. I've _been_ to most of those places. It was easy."  
"Really?"  
"Ya."  
"You know, next week we have to interview someone from France." Kaoru says, I already knew this (it was written on the whiteboard in class today) but Hikaru looks surprised. He puts his head down on the table. "What am I going to do?" Suddenly, his head pops up. "I'm interviewing Tamaki-senpai! I call dibs!" Kaoru looks almost distressed. "But Haruhi is going to do Renge. What about me?" Hikaru shrugs and suggests the internet. "Wait a minute. Aislin lived in France before, so _she_ counts, too."  
"Well, that's only a technicality, and since I'm in the class too, I don't think-" I'm cut off. "You saved me Aislin!"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
I end up having to help them with the French paper anyway. "You know, you're really lucky we didn't have to actually write the paper in French." Hikaru smirks. "We'd just get you to do it, anyway." The twins share a look that's borderline evil.  
"Exactly. I'm not even good at writing in French."  
"So, Aislin, how long have you lived in Japan?" Kaoru asks curiously.  
"About 3 years now."  
"So, where did you live before?"  
"England, for the most part."  
Hikaru replies sarcastically. "So, is there anywhere you haven't lived?"  
I love this question, though. "Yeah, America. I'd love to go there someday." Kaoru nods. "When? I mean, if you were to go, when would you go?"  
I ponder this for a moment. When would I want to go? Ideally, as soon as possible. But still... Would I really want to leave all my friends? I mean, it's only been two months since my starting at Ouran, but I already don't want to leave.  
"I don't know. Maybe for college, there are many good ones there." He nods. "There are, but you know Ouran has a college too?"  
"Yeah, but then I would've already lived here for about five or six years, I'd rather go and see something new. Staying in the same place for too long gets boring."  
"Would you use the same concept for people, too?"  
"I don't really know, I've never had any one person-outside of family- be so consistent before. But no, I don't think the same concept would apply."  
Suddenly both twins wrap their arms around me and I can hear little 'aww's coming from them. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. Hikaru and I won't go anywhere."

* * *

**In the next chapter: **

_"Aislin Reid?"_

_"Speaking..."_  
_"I'm calling on behalf of the Black Magic Club. We regret to inform you, but you have been expelled from the club."_

**Oooh, what happened, why'd it happen? Find out next chapter. ^.^**


End file.
